They Don't Know About Us, a Harry Potter Fanfiction
by toomanyproblems
Summary: Katheryn was with Harry Potter since the day she was born. That's what her Aunt said. Katheryn discovers herself throughout the years that have yet to come. And one more thing—The Slytherin Prince likes her.
1. Bio of Katheryn

**Full Name:** Katheryn Ann Lupin (currently Potter because she doesn't know who her family is)

**Age:** 11 (starting from the beginning of the story)

**Birthday:** August 18

**Parents:** Unknown, however she is living with Harry Potter and the Durselys

**Looks: **Hazel hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, very short, has freckles (only a few)

**Personality:** Shy (when you meet her), funny, pretty, smart (gets Excellent Expectations), cheerful, can figure every problem a person has, understanding, knows how to have fun, sometimes sarcastic

**Flaws:** Sometimes too much of a perfectionist, sometimes swears unintentionally (when she's older)

**Wand:** Eleven inches, dragon heartstring, veela hair, 12 ½ inches

**Patronus:** Wolf

**Crush:** Draco Malfoy

**Best Friends:** Lydia Diggory, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Sophia Weasley, practically everyone except Slytherins (with the exception of Draco Malfoy)

**Background:** Half Veela (her mother was a Veela)


	2. Chapter 1: Story of My Life

**Katheryn's Point of View:**

I was peacefully sleeping under the thin blankets that were covering me. I opened my eyes and it was pitch dark. I could hear Harry snoring slightly near me. It was pretty cramped, since we were sleeping in a small cupboard. Plus, we've been in that cupboard since we were born. That's what Aunt Petunia said.

I shut my eyes, praying that morning didn't come yet. I just realized it was Dudley's birthday. Oh whatever. He's mean to Harry and I so I wouldn't bother even saying 'Happy Birthday Dudley' or even look at him. He's a jerk. Like he bullies Harry and 1 like 24/7.

Suddenly the cupboard door opened, the light came into the small room. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Aunt Petunia through my lidded eyes. I quickly shut them, hoping that it was a dream. But no, it wasn't.

My ears were deaf when she clashed two pans against each other, since I was the one nearest to the door. "Up! Get up now! Now! Katheryn, make breakfast…NOW! Harry, go set the plates. Got it?" Aunt Petunia screeched. My god, she always sounded like a dying hyena or a harpy.

I turned around, my back facing hers. I groaned. I was having such a good dream. It was a flying motorcycle. Weird…Harry groaned too.

"Are you up yet?" Aunt Petunia screeched. God, she's annoying.

"Nearly…" Harry and I said in sync. We're like twins. We always talk at the same time, which is frustrating because sometime we talk at the same time so we can't hear other. We stick together wherever we go. We're not twins though. Harry has jet black hair and emerald green eyes. I have hazelnut brown hair and ocean blue eyes. We look completely different but we act the same.

Harry got and rubbed his eyes before placing his glasses on his nose and yawned. "good morning Kate…" He said sleepily.

I smiled cheekily, "Morning Harry." I rummaged through my bad of clothes that contains bits and pieces of hand-me-downs and some new things because I was a girl. I took out faded ray hoodie that has the words 'I Don't Know' and some ripped blue jeans. I took out my brown combat boots and went to the guest bathroom to change and to get prepped for the day.

When I came back to the cupboard room, Harry was still in his tiny make-shift bed and he was still sleeping—well attempting to. I took my pillow and whacked him. "Wake up, dummy." I said, still groggily. I am definitely not a morning person.

I made my way to the kitchen to eat an apple. Aunt Petunia said I'm only allowed to eat an apple for breakfast. She said that most of the food is for Dudley because 'He's a big boy and he needs his food to grow up.' I finished my apple and threw it in the garbage. I started to get the eggs and the butter for some scrambled eggs and the sunny-side eggs. It looks like a sun to me. I cracked some eggs and then whisked it while the pan was heating up and I placed butter and allowed it to melt. I poured the eggs into the pan and decided that I should make an omelet. I quickly took some tomatoes and some other ingredients and make an omelet 'specially for Duddy', quoting Aunt Petunia.


	3. Chapter 2: NO MORE MS HAGGY

**Previously in the last chapter:**

I silently tip-toed to Harry, who was still in the kitchen, just staring there. I tapped his shoulder and he briefly looks at me. "What's going on?" I whispered.

**Back to the story:**

"Dudley's angry that he only got thirty-seven presents this year. Aunt Petunia said that there's two more coming today." Harry whispered back. I rolled my eyes. Dudley is such a stupid kid.

"He didn't even know what was thirty-seven plus two." Harry whisperd once again, grinning from ear to ear. I stifled my laughter. We're going to grade 6 and he doesn't know what thirty-seven plus two is! He's a stupid boy.

Uncle Vernon spotted us laughing from the corner of his tiny eyes and screamed, "Go back to your cupboard this instant. No breakfast for you!" He shooed us. I rolled my eyes. Harry and I walked back to the cupboard, me going first and then Harry. Harry then closed the door and we heard Uncle Vernon locked it.

In the cupboard, Harry's stomach growled. I laughed a little too loudly as I think either Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon kicked the door. Harry smiled playfully. "It's not my fault that I'm hungry, jeez."

"Don't worry Harry." I smirked as I took two muffins in a Ziploc bag from the secret place I kept them. "I took these before they came to the kitchen."

I gave one to Harry who devoured it like…LIKE THAT. I looked him with my eyes also bulging from my sockets and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry. Here, have this." I handed him the second muffin. He looked at me with disbelief.

"I can't take that. You have to eat something too you know. I don't want you to starve." He said, pushing the muffin back to me.

"I ate an apple, Harry…you can have it." I smiled cheekily. I heard Aunt Petunia talking with Uncle Vernon and I silence Harry by putting my finger to his lips.

"What are you—?" Harry was cut off.

"Shhh!" I whispered-yelled. I placed my ear against the door of the cupboard and listened to the conversation going on in the kitchen/dining room.

"…We can't take the brats to Mrs Figg today, Vernon. She broke her leg." I think that was Aunt Petunia's voice.

I looked at Harry and we both grinned at each other. Mrs. Figg was a grouchy old hag that made us drink tea and look at her stupid pictures of cats. Whoever broke her leg…thank god. Harry and I high-fived each other softly, not wanting Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon to hear us.

Harry and I both heard some wailing. "B-But I-I don't want them to b-be there with me!" I rolled my eyes. Typical bratty Dudley. I heard some walking and I quickly moved back, motioning Harry to move back.


	4. Chapter 3: I Think I Might Die Today?

**Previously in the last chapter:**

Harry and I both heard some wailing. "B-But I-I don't want them to b-be there with me!" I rolled my eyes. Typical bratty Dudley. I heard some walking and I quickly moved back, motioning Harry to move back.

**Back to the story:**

Uncle Vernon was at the door, looking very mad. But we didn't do anything. "Get up boy. And you too Kathryn. You are coming with us. You better not think about messing up Dudley's birthday got it? You are to come with—" The doorbell rang and Aunt Petunia opened up. It was Piers. He tried hitting on me on the first day of school but then Dudley beat him up, saying that I was a loser. Piers is an idiot, but a tad bit smarter than Dudley.

We were sitting in Uncle Vernon's new car, with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in the front. Mrs. Polkiss and Piers then Dudley and then Harry squished against the car with me between the 'Fat Dudley' and Harry. We were talking about flying motorcycles quietly until Dudley shouted, "Motorcycles fly Kathryn?!" I facepalmed. Is he really that stupid?

"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY" Uncle Vernon slammed the brakes and screamed at us. I looked at him boringly. No duh they don't.

"Of course they don't. They obviously fart from the engine." I snapped sarcastically. Do they really think that we think that motorcycles fly? It's a dream. D-R-E-A-M.

"They do?" Dudley asked. He's incredibly stupid, geez. We finally reached the zoo, and it was pretty sunny. I shouldn't have worn a hoodie and some jeans and freaking combat boots! I'm like prepared for fall NOT SUMMER! Anyways we looked at some monkeys, there was one particular one that looked like Harry and he was annoyed with that. Harry can never stay mad at me.

We went to buy some ice cream and the ice cream vendor lady gave Dudley and Piers some popsicles and she looked at us. Uncle Vernon shooed us before we had the chance to buy some popsicles. But when Uncle Fatty, Aunt Dying Hyena, Fatty Jr, and Ratty weren't looking, the vendor lady quickly gave us chocolate and vanilla ice cream cones. We quickly chowed it down before anyone could see us. Uncle Vernon looked at us suspiciously, and I looked at him with a blank stare. Harry followed the same actions as I did.

**Narrator's Point of View**

'BRAINFREEZEEEEEEEEE!' Harry and Kathryn thought. They were both cringing on the inside. Once Uncle Vernon wasn't looking, Harry and I were hugging ourselves and trying to calm down. Then he looked at us again and we stared back at him blankly.

**Kathryn's Point of View**

We went to the reptile section of the zoo. There were lizards, snakes, reptiles, and yeah. Harry and I were following the Stupid Family around and Dudley wanted to see a huge cobra that can easily kill a human being. Dudley kept banging on the glass, trying to make it move. I mentally facepalmed. He thinks that the world surrounds him. Like he's the king. But no duh, he isn't. Stupid brat.

Dudley whined, "Dadddddd, make it moveeeee." Uncle Vernon banged his fists against the glass. The snake didn't move an inch. I narrowed my eyes. _How could they be so cruel to the animals? Well, technically it's a reptile. Same thing._ I thought and rolled my eyes. Uncle Vernon and Dudley made their way back to Aunt Petunia and Piers. Harry and I stayed with the snake.

Harry and the snaked looked like that they were having a staring contest. I was confused. _What __**was**__ interesting about that snake?_ I looked at the snake and **_it winked_**. IT WINKED. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? The snaked started moving around and it looked at me. I gulped. I did **not** want to die today. NOT TODAYYYYY.

"Yea, I get that all the time….Where are you from…Oh, so you've never been there before…." Harry mumbled. I widened my eyes. Was he _talking _to the snake? That's weird. Is there a language that Harry secretly learned that can talk to snakes? Must be called snakenese…Or maybe it's just him talking to himself.

"YOOOO DUDLEY, MRS DURSLEY, MR DURSLEY. LOOK THE SNAKE'S MOVING!"Piers shouted. I heard many people around us 'shhh-ing' us. Piers pushed me to the ground and I banged my head against the wall. Dudley came running after Piers and pushed Harry to the ground next to me. We both lightly groaned simultaneously.

I rubbed my head because for some reason, it really hurt….like extremely bad. I looked at Harry who was staring at Dudley and Piers. They had their fat bodies pressed up against the window looking at the snake. But something **weird** happened. _The glass vanished_.

The next thing I heard was Piers and Dudley screaming in horror. Like that they were about to die. Wait, they might die. THE SNAKE WAS LOOSE. The snake slithered out of the open window and looked at us. It flickered its tongue at us and briefly nodded his small head. I think he is saying thank you? It slithered away, making other citizens scream in fear.

I started seeing black spots in my vision. I was swaying my head around. Harry was looking at me concerned, and I lost consciousness. I felt someone catch me before I hit the concrete floor and I fell into deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 4: Katie Blacked Out?

**Previously in the last chapter:**

I started seeing black spots in my vision. I was swaying my head around. Harry was looking at me concerned, and I lost consciousness. I felt someone catch me before I hit the concrete floor and I fell into deep slumber.

**Back to the story:**

**Harry's Point of View:**

Katie was looking extremely pale and she looked like she was on the verge of passing out. "Katie…you alright?" I said, breathing heavily. I was extremely scared for Katie. She was like a sister to me. She fell forward and I caught her before she injured herself. Wait, was she injured from Piers pushing her to the ground. I saw her hit her head against the wall until Dudley pushed me down. And she was also rubbing her head. _Was she injured?_

I checked her head and sure enough, there was a sort-of deep cut on the right side of her head. I clenched my fists. _I want to kill Piers so badly. And Dudley too. He pushed me so I couldn't check up on Katie. I wish I was stronger than them. If I ever do become stronger than them…I'll make them pay._ I thought. When I was in deep thoughts, Uncle Vernon waddled over.

"Boy, what happened to Kat? Why is she passed out? EXPLAIN BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "We're going home now." He made a motion to get up. I lifted up Katie in bridal style and followed Uncle Vernon, who was going back to Aunt Petunia who was with Dudley and Piers. Dudley and Piers were shaking. _Not_. They were just faking it. I looked down at Katie, who had a small streak of blood that was slowly drying out on the side of her forehead.

We went to the car, with Uncle Vernon at the front with Aunt Petunia. Pier's mother was at the zoo after Aunt Petunia called her about the vanishing glass. It was extremely weird. How did the glass vanish? Dudley sat it on the right side of the car, right behind Aunt Petunia. I sat with Katie on my lap with her head propped against my hand which was leaning on the window ledge. Dudley kept making eye contact to Katie and I, then back to the road. I don't dare say anything back at him. Uncle Vernon was most likely mad at me. Probably like 99.99% mad at me.

"What was happening with that vanishing glass?" Dudley suddenly spoke. Oh great, how are you supposed to explain to a stupid grade six boy that knows nothing about a glass suddenly vanishing? What, it was a magic trick?

"Diddykums, I'm not sure either alright? Maybe it was _him_ that did something…" Aunt Petunia's hyena-like voice spoke. I instantly knew right away that she was talking about me. The family—no I wouldn't call them family, but I have to…but my family doesn't call me by my name, Harry. They refer me to boy or I don't know. They call Katie…well, Kat. Because they don't like to say her full name, unless they're mad at her.

"Harry, weren't you and Katie _talking _to the snake?" Dudley said, smirking. I knew where this was going. Dudley was making Katie and I get in trouble. I sighed softly as I held Katie, adjusting her position because I didn't like having my body parts numb and it's hard to move a bit. (Like when you stay in a position and your body parts feel numb) Uncle Vernon looked at me from the side mirror and he looked…mad. Like extremely mad. Like the one that your head is about to explode mad.

We reached home and Uncle Vernon got out of car and slammed the door. He opened my door and Katie nearly fell out of my arms. I quickly glared at him before returning a blank stare. I carried Katie, following Aunt Petunia who was helping fat Dudley out of the car. I wouldn't be surprised if he was stuck at the door.

Aunt Petunia looked at Katie and said, "What happened to Katie? BOY, TELL ME." She was screeching and I bet that my eardrums were broken and the ghosts that were in the neighborhood could hear her.


	6. Chapter 5: Katie's Been Mummified

**Previously in the last chapter:**

Aunt Petunia looked at Katie and said, "What happened to Katie? BOY, TELL ME." She was screeching and I bet that my eardrums were broken and the ghosts that were in the neighborhood could hear her.

**Back to the story:**

"I don't know what happened to her. She just fainted and I saw a sort of deep cut in her head." I said. I hope that they believe me. As always, they didn't.

Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you sure? You don't sound convincing." Yup, she didn't believe me.

"I'm positive." I said, my voice was raising slightly.

"Bring her to the living room, brat." She said as she turned and she walked up to the door and opened it and went to the living room. I think she gave the keys to Dudley to unlock the house. I bet he spent a long time finding which key it was for the house. I followed her and was about to lay Katie on the sofa until Dudley nearly knocked me over and jumped (I didn't know he could jump—I thought he was too fat) and sat on the couch. He took up the entire couch.

"Diddykums, can you move? Katie might die anytime sooner or later." She tried to sound sad and serious with a sweet voice (is that even possible). She swatted her hand at Dudley and Dudley moved, grunting. Aunt Petunia left the room and I laid Katie on the couch with her sitting.

"Harry, I bet _you_ were the one who injured Katie." Dudley said, smirking. Is he trying to make me get into more trouble? Uncle Vernon was still outside, cleaning the car's interior stuff. Aunt Petunia came back with some bandages. She carefully wrapped the bandage around her head and it looked like she had a helmet on her head.

I heard the door slam and Uncle Vernon was standing in the same foyer. I looked at him and he looked mad. Uh oh...that can't be good.

I looked at Uncle Vernon and he picked me up by the collar and dragged me over to the cupboard. "No…NO MEALS FOR YOU BOY. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT KAT IS INJURED AND YOU VANISHED THE GLASS." Uncle Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BUT IT WASN'T—" I tried to shout back until he locked the door. There was a little switch thing that you could slide and you can look through the small window. Uncle Vernon's beady little eyes looked at me.

"_You_. You did it all. Oh and a word, _motorcycles don't fly_." Uncle Vernon said. I sighed and sat on my make-shift bed. I laid myself on the bed and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

**Kathryn's Point of View:**

I couldn't see anything. My eyes were like glued shut. I forced my eyes to open and I groaned. My vision was extremely blurry and I tried to adjust my vision. I looked to my left and I saw Uncle Vernon drinking some brandy and Aunt Petunia was coaxing him. I think Dudley was upstairs.

"What happened?" I said, groaning slightly. I have no idea what happened. I looked at the mirror above the couch and saw that my head has been…mummified. It kinda looks cool…But what happened?

"You have a cut in your head." Aunt Petunia answered. She gave me a bottle of water. I thanked her quietly. I wasn't in the mood to be mad at them. They _kinda did _save my life. I guess.

"Where's Harry? Is he injured?" I was worried about Harry. What if he was injured? What if he's about to die? What if he was dead—?


End file.
